Even The Tophest Need Love
by AvatarNarutoFan
Summary: This is a Tokka story that I wrote last year for fun. BEWARE, ITS FLUFFY! OH SO FLUFFY! Nothing explicit, but still a cute lovey dovey story... I have more chapters if you enjoy reading this. I am new here, so please attempt to be nice... :)
1. The First Time

Two years had passed since Sokka and Toph started going out. They were happier than they could have ever thought possible but deep down they were getting bored of the holding hands, making out, and beginner's love crap. They wanted something more. They were still young and they had "needs", as some would call it. Sokka was not sure how to tell Toph without the possibility of getting his ass kicked all the way to the other side of Ba Sing Se but Toph knew exactly how to get what she wanted from Sokka.

It was a warm day in Ba Sing Se. Spring had just begun and the flowers were in mid-bloom. The sky was clear after a long period of rain, leaving a fresh smell of flowers and dew. Sokka was getting a basket ready for his date with Toph. He put all sorts of foods, knowing that whatever food he packed would never be returning home as leftovers. Toph was with Katara, who was visiting Toph and her brother for a few months, since things had been settling down in the Southern Watertribe. Toph told Katara everything about Sokka and their relationship. Sometimes it was difficult for Katara to hear about them since Sokka was her big brother, but nonetheless, Katara was always thrilled hear about them.

Katara was brushing Toph's long, black hair and put it in a ponytail that came all the way down her back. Toph had trouble sitting still for so long but managed to let her friend groom her, besides, although Katara didn't know it, today was going to be her and Sokka's special night. After Katara put a green headband in Toph's hair, she got up and smiled. "You are all set Toph!" Katara grinned and admired the work she had done for the blind seventeen year-old. "Thanks Katara. See ya later!" With that, Toph ran out the door to go meet up with her boyfriend. "Oh she is so getting some tonight", Katara smiled to herself then cringed, remembering that the boy would be her brother.

Sokka was sitting a fountain on a blanket when Toph got to him. He had all the foods out and fighting so hard not to eat everything in front of him and wait for his girlfriend. When she arrived, a look of relief came over his face. "Okay Snoozles, you are free to eat now." Sokka smiled and instantly grabbed a turkey leg, while Toph started working on the roast duck. After eating, Toph sat next to Sokka. He placed his hand on her knee and began to "eat each others faces", as Toph liked to put it. After a while Toph stopped kissing. "Sokka… you know I love you right?" Sokka was taken back by this because it suddenly occurred to him that they have never said that to each other, although it was sort of a given. "Of course I love you Toph." She smiled hearing this. "Well we have been dating for a while now and I think that it is time we took our relationship to the next… level." Toph blushed saying this. It was so out of character for her to get nervous but that was what being with Sokka did to her sometimes.

Toph realized that Sokka's heart sped up to the pace he had while trying to escape the baby saber tooth moose lion cub's mother. Toph smiled. "Yeah… um… I have been thinking about that too. I think we could start to um… you know…" Toph smiled hearing Sokka's voice crack as he spoke. "_Ah, its just like when he was fifteen, all nervous and… well, Sokka_", Toph thought to herself. Toph leaned over and smashed her lips against Sokka's. They continued to make out until Sokka stopped her and asked, "So are we going to go to your house or…", "Katara is at my house, so I think it would be best if we just went to yours" Sokka nodded, "Point taken."

After a quick walk to Sokka's house, Toph had barely closed the door when Sokka put her back against the wall and kissed her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Sokka looked at Toph's eyes, they were green and pale and although she couldn't see his gaze, she knew it was there. "Snoozles, I've been ready! It's you who needed the wait!" Sokka smiled hearing this. He would have continued this conversation but he knew he had much more important things to do. Like the person blindly gazing at him. There was no doubt whatsoever. They both knew that this was right and it was going to be great. They fumbled into Sokka's room and closed the door, lips sewn together throughout the whole process.

After some sweat, lust and a little bit of blood, Sokka and Toph fell back on the pillows, panting. Sokka leaned over and kissed Toph's forehead. "I am so glad that we did that. It was amazing!" Toph smiled hearing this and wiped a bead of sweat off of her drenched temple. Despite feeling sticky and wet, Toph never felt more comfortable. She was supposed to be like this. It felt right. It was right. She turned over on her side, facing Sokka. She looked at him straight in his eyes and despite being blind, she could have sworn that she could see his face perfectly. She sat up and kissed him hungrily on the lips. After a while, she drew back so that both of them could take a breath. "You know Snoozles, I may be blind and I may not always think things through but I knew I made the right decision when I chose to be with you", and with that, she rolled over and fell asleep. Sokka smiled. He watched her chest rise and fall with every breath she took. He eventually found fatigue within himself and with that, he closed his heavy eyelids fell asleep, his arm draped over her shoulders.


	2. The Proposal

Beautiful, strong, stubborn, sarcastic, rude, funny, laid back… that was Toph. She was… "Perfect…" Toph looked up at the young water tribe boy she was leaning against, her head nuzzled by the crook of his neck. "Did you say something?" Sokka's face turned a flushed red, which embarrassed him more, though he knew she couldn't see it. Toph's blank, foggy, lime colored eyes twinkled as she sat up and sat on Sokka's lap facing him. "Don't tell me things I already know Snoozles." Sokka cringed, knowing she knew what he thought, but then laughed hearing her witty remark.

Dating for three years, Sokka was ready for the next step but in order to do so by keeping within his cultural traditions, he would have to do take a drastic leap forward, he was unsure that Toph was ready for. He had spent the past month making a necklace for Toph, and being the "advanced artist" he claimed to be, did not make the task any easier. He, by some miracle, had been able to carve a semi-smooth, square shaped stone with their names engraved in the back. The stone was a pale green and was hanging on a pale blue ribbon. This necklace meant exactly what it had meant for many years. Sokka was going to ask Toph to marry him.

The necklace was stored safely in a box, directly under the bed the pair were currently laying in. Sokka turned his head toward Toph's head. He breathed in the scent from her hair. The smell of grass and dirt, her element, overwhelmed his nose. "Toph, I have to ask you something." Toph turned her head upward, causing her forehead to make contact with Sokka's mouth. She could feel his heartbeat rocket. "What's up?"

Sokka sat up straight in their bed. "Toph, you know that I love you right?" Toph raised an eyebrow. "Well no duh. You proved that much last night, you water stud." Toph let out a boom of taunting laughter. Sokka smiled, "well surely you know that the watertribe has certain traditions. Some of our traditions are a bit more… um… traditional than those of the earth kingdom." Sokka's hands were clammy now. "Sokka, what are you talking about?" Sokka swallowed hard, "Last night was great. It felt right and I want to continue doing those er…. Um… 'activities' with you in the future but in order for to do that, there is something I feel that I must do."

_"This is it."_ Sokka's heart was racing. "Toph, I want you to marry me." Toph merely stared in awe.

Author's Note: Hey guys! I appreciate all the support I got! This is my first ever story. I hope you guys continue watching and if you ever have suggestions, I would love to hear them. I hope to update soon. I got my wisdom teeth out two days ago so I am a bit sore and out of it. I will try to be back soon. Keep being classy!


End file.
